Dark Desires
by Slade's Icy Apprentice
Summary: Batman has been harbouring feelings for a certain member of the Titans. Not a healthy thing... RobxRae onesided BrucexRae contains lemon. REVAMPED!


A/N: I kinda like Batman/Raven. Got a problem with that?! They'd make a great couple. But there's like barely any fics at all for this pairing so I decided to try it out. I might actually issue a challenge sometime. This is only one sided but it will be worth your while. Don't know if I placed this fic in the right place but oh well. Ignore any mistakes... too tired to revise them.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned

Raven. He remembered meeting her for the very first time. She was a beautiful girl. Now, she had only gotten more stunning. She let her short lilac hair grow out past her thin waist. Her skin was delisciously pale and she had full pouty lips. Her large amethyst eyes were as pretty as ever before. She forever kept her hourglass figure. She was like a dark angel and no one could get enough of her. Even villains desired her. She didn't know it, but she oozed with seductiveness. She was enchanting, she was graceful, she was strong and independent. She was inteligent and caring. She was more than you could possibly ask for. And, she was his. She was Robin's. They had started dating a while back. Robin and Starfire's relationship had ended long ago. Now, it was Robin and Raven had found each other.

The millionaire playboy Bruce Wayne wanted Raven just as much as the next guy. But he wouldn't be getting any. Richard, his adopted son, loved Raven. And as far as anyone could tell, she certaintly returned his feelings. Bruce tried to be happy for them. He tried to wish them all the best. He tried to be supportive. He even tried to be indifferent. Cold, uncaring and distant. But he couldn't bring himself to. His emotions were too strong to ignore. He knew he loved Raven. He has had many women but never has he felt such a strong connection to one like he did toward Raven. She was dark and rather reserved just like him. But then again, so was Robin. Which would explain the attraction.

Batman's POV:

I had just arrived at Titans Tower. The league had requested I visit. See how Robin and the team were doing. Make sure there were no problems with the Tower and etc. I was greeted by Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg. I was then greeted by Dick and Raven. They appeared together from the halls. Entering the room with smiles. I glared at Robin. I told myself it was because I knew what he was doing and he shouldn't have been doing it. But I knew that wasn't the true reason. I knew it was because he had her. Because he was younger than I and he had experienced love. He had love with Raven. The only woman I feel I could ever love.

A while later, I was still in the Tower. I would leave at nightfall. Return to Gotham and make sure everything's alright. Through the whole day I couldn't help but stare at her. When she left to go meditate. I followed. She sat peacefully on the edge of the roof. She began levitating. Repeating some sort of mantra. When she was finished, I began to follow once more.

Robin had been looking for me. But it couldn't be as important as watching Raven. I finally decided to stop what I was doing. I was starting too feel like a horny teenager. Or worse, like a pedophile. If I continued to act this way I might turn into one. So I sat down at the main computer system and went through various files. I could see the dissaproving glances from Dick. But it didn't phase me. In some sick way, it was like payback. For stealing a woman that was never mine to begin with.

Raven passed by every now and then. She said something about Robin changing. Becoming Nightwing. I listened, but only to hear her sweet voice. That voice was enough to drive me crazy. I could now see how criminals such as Slade and Red X would dare lay a finger on her. She was undoubtedly splendid. A real treat for the eyes and the ears.

I would watch her out of the corner of my eyes. Noticing every single detail of her. The way she moved. What she did. Picking up on the little things most people pay no attention to. I felt dirty. I shouldn't even think about doing such things. She and my son are dating. They have a strong bond. And the last thing I'd want to do was break that. But I couldn't just forget about myself. My life. My needs. I wanted her. I wanted her completely. I wanted her body, her mind and soul. I wanted to share a bond with her.

I had dreamed of her lips enveloping every sensitive part on me. Making my skin prickle with excitement and pleasure. A need to taste and be tasted. A wrong thought to have about a girl. Well, a woman. But the woman that was seeing my former sidekick and son. The closest thing I have to a child of my own.

End POV

The sun had set.The Dark Knight would be leaving soon. But he couldn't help and over hear somethings before he left. Something about Raven and patrolling. No mentions of Robin or 'Nightwing'. Just Raven and the night. That was quite conveniant. Yet, the Bat was considering just leaving. Not looking back. Not bothering to bid anyone good bye. Maybe, leave as swiflty and quietly as he had come. But the thought of telling the empath how he felt, considering she didn't already know was too tempting. Maybe if she knew, she could accept. Maybe just maybe she could make some room for him in that big heart of her's.

Raven had just left. Batman had gone before her but he wasn't actually gone. Just waiting for the right moment. Once Raven had reached the roof for the second time today, she got a vibe. A strong feeling that someone was watching her. And he or she wasn't far either. It didn't take long for the person to make their presence known. Raven didn't even have to turn to know who it was. Such a dark being. Dark, secluded, serious. That just yelled 'Batman'. Bruce was a talking man. A business man. So, naturally he talked a lot. Maybe too much sometimes. But as Batman, he let his actions speak more for himself.

With a quick swipe of his cape, he had Raven in his arms. Brought so closely to himself that he could feel her hot breath on his lips. It was like a drug. It dared him to come closer. Raven would have usually knocked the person off and taught him a lesson. But she didn't dare do such a thing against Batman. She rather enjoyed the embrace, if it weren't for her sweet, loyal boyfriend who was probably already worried sick about her although she had just exited the Tower. The Dark Knight looked into her eyes for a moment. He could see fragments of the lust and love he had so wished for. He figured she was just experiencing his own emotions.

"Robin--" Raven had started to say but was cut off by the Bat.

"Later...worry about Robin later. It's just you and I for tonight." He placed a hand in her long silky locks and tasted her luscious lips with his own. Deepening the kiss further, until his tongue had access to every corner of her mouth. Raven could not fight against it. Her own rabid emotions were running wild. Insisting she make the most out of this situation. So she could only return the loving gesture. Pushing against his tounge with her own and discovering a whole new demension to the love she had thought she was feeling just hours ago with her boyfriend.

With another swoosh of his cape, he and Raven were brought to Wayne Manor. They were now in Bruce's bed chamber. It didn't take long to shed their clothing. Disregard what hid them from each other. Raven had been just like Bruce had always imagined. If not more dazzling. Bruce was just the same for the most secretive places of Raven's complex mind. That had risked the thought of him naked.

Bruce had wanted to be gentle. But he realized he might never get the chance to do this with Raven ever again. So it was extremely important he savoured every moment with her. Without hesitation he brought her down on the big comfy bed. Again they kissed as passionately as two lovers that would never see one another again after this night. Which, in some circumstances might just be the case. Bruce's hands trailed all over her angelic body. Touching and groping the exquisite flesh that marred her bones. In places he could only fantasize up until this very night. Raven's hands were doing the same. Her small yet powerful hands roaming about his defined muscles. Examining them without bothering to look, but rather feel.

Bruce finally decided to break free from the kiss and explore a little more. He brought his lips to her firm ample breasts and licked her greyish nipples. Kissing them and suckling attentively. Earning soft moans from the sorceress beneath him. He did so for both of her soft mounds and proceeded further down the course. Marvelling at her shaven sex that he bearly restrained from savaging. He took a quick lick to see her reaction and took her quicj breaths as a sign to continue. Slipping his tounge within the swollen folds and assaulting the wet area furiously. By time he had finished she was panting heavily. Having experienced one of the most mind blowing sensations of her entire life.

Raven suddenly flipped positions so that she was on top. And returned the favour. Stroking his errect member and teasing the top. Running her hands up and down and finally licking her lips before enclosing them around his shaft. She rolled her tongue expertly on it. Letting Bruce take a good chunk of her hair in his strong hands and bucking up into her hot mouth. A few more minutes of this treatment and Bruce had let out a load of his own fluids into her mouth. Which she hastily swallowed.

A few more strokes and Bruce was ready for round two. Again the tables turned finding Bruce on top once more. Pinning the enchantress to the matress below and keeping her there. He positioned himself at her entrance and dived in. Going slowly at first to allow time to get used to the feeling for both parties. Just enough time for comfort and then he started on a more regular pace. Moving slightly faster. Getting a better reaction from his lady. Driving his length deeper and deeper.

"Ohh... Bruce.." was all she could say. She repeated it like it were her new mantra.

He went in faster and harder by the minute. Loving the way she said his name. In a time of pure ecstasy, she moaned out his name. The best feeling to him was knowing he was cause of her pleasure. Gaining more moans that gradually got louder and louder as a responce to his efforts. Bruce then used his lips to block all the sounds for fear of waking Alfred who he imagined must be sleeping by now. He kissed her again and again. It started roughly, and got softer. As he and Raven approached their peak. Finlly, they came together. Still in each other's warm embrace.

Bruce's eyes shot open and he sat up in his bed. It was dark outside, very dark. Dark like his scarred, lonely soul. He groped at his bed sheets angrily. Looking for any trace of Raven. But there was none. He was confirmed of this as thunder crackled in the sky. The thick air catching in his throat as his eyes looked at the empty spot beside him. Illuminated by the lightning that followed the roar of thunder just an instant before.

Alfred entered the room, and switched the light on. He had a fleeting feeling that Bruce was distressed by something. And as he imagined, it was the horrible realization after a vivid dream... that his love was gone. That she hadn't been there that whole time. That is was simply his imagination creating all those images. All those sounds and sensations. Bruce now sat there, with his head hung and held within his hands in desperation and regret. Sorrow that threatened to swallow him whole forever. All Alfred could do was stand there, with a sad smile on his face and place a comforting hand on the young master's shaking shoulder. The rain represented his tears. Tears he could not spill, but watch helplessly as they fell from the sky instead.

A/N: So that was it. It can be considered nasty and wrong. But it was a good writing challenge for me. And I enjoyed doing it. So now, I'd encourage you to review. I can't stop you from flaming, but they won't affect me in the least. I wrote this, I posted it, and there's no going back. That, and I can be quite stubborn as well.


End file.
